


Not Strong Enough

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, destiny fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Leonard is alive after the oculus explosion but when he comes back Sara is ignoring him,he thinks she is mad at him but finds out she just doesn't want to care for him and loose him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I know someone has written something similar to this so I’ve tried to change it up as much as possible.

Not Strong Enough

xXx

Sara was avoiding him. She had been ever since they retrieved him from Star Labs in 2017. He’d had a lot of time to think while he was waiting for his team to retrieve him and quite frankly he thought mostly about his final moments with her in the time it took the team to find him. In that time of contemplation he’d come to one very certain conclusion; he wanted her, no excuses, no more waiting. If he’d learned anything it was that life was too short. 

The problem was, as previously stated, she was avoiding him. He had hoped that on some level she would be as eager to give them a try and yet he couldn’t get her to spend five minutes in a room with him when it wasn’t mandatory, much less alone. He supposed if she wasn't interested anymore he could get over that, but he had a feeling, a nagging suspicion that something else was going on. 

After a week of trying he finally managed to corner her in the cargo hold where he knew she went to meditate and train. She was beating the crap out of a training dummy when he found her and the look of utter frustration that creased her brow gave him pause. When she finally noticed him standing behind her in the doorway she immediately looked away, which if he were honest cut him deep. 

“What’s up?” she asked, fiddling with the wrappings around her hands. Leonard shrugged even though he knew she couldn’t see him. They stood in silence for a moment before Leonard stepped forward and shrugged out of his jacket. Sara looked up at the movement in time to see him throw the jacket over a crate and set his cold gun down along with it. “What are you doing?” she asked. 

“I heard you and Mick have been sparing together.” he told her. “I usually let Mick handle the fights when I can I think I could use some more practice. You up for it?” he turned the challenge at her, head tilting to the side.

Sara stared him down, trying to read him. After a moment she conceded, stepping back onto the mat she had put down and moving the dummy back to it’s case. Leonard stepped forward onto the mat himself and got into position. They started off slowly, each taking turns lashing out and stepping back, almost like a dance, back and forth. However, while Leonard was giving it his all, Sara was holding back, so he decided to do something about it. The next time he lashed out he took it step forward, managing to land a hit on her shoulder when he caught her off guard. She flinched back and seeing the darkening of her eyes he pushed. “What’s wrong assassin, getting soft on me.” 

He could see the switch flip and she launched herself at him, taking him down with a few quick moves he could barely see, much less fight off. She pinned him to the mat her full weight on top of him, hands fisted in his shirt collar. He had been startled by her movements, any sane person would be, but he knew he wasn’t in any danger from her and he smirked up at her a quip about their position on his lips. He lost the spark of amusement when the first tear touched his skin. It was then he realized she was shaking and he reached up to brush aside the hair covering her face to see her eyes screwed closed, trying to stave off the tears. 

“Sara.” he breathed, trying to reach out for her.

“No.” she cut him off abruptly, standing from where she had pinned him. She turned her back on him, running a hand through her hair and taking deep breaths. 

Leonard got to his feet, stepping up behind her. “Sara? Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

“What’s wrong?” she turned on him. “You died Len, that’s what’s wrong. Everyone I care about keeps dying and I can’t handle this anymore. I can’t keep losing people. I can’t…”

She cut herself off with a sob and Leonard was there, wrapping his arms around he and pulled her closer. “This isn’t just about me is it?” she shook her head, slowly pulling away enough to look up at him. 

“Nobody told you?”

“Told me what?” he asked softly.

“My sister. Damien Dahrk killed my sister.” she explained. “Right before the oculus atht Vanishing Point. I lost you and then I get home thinking my sister will be there to talk me down and… she was gone too and nobody knew how to get ahold of me when it happened?” she shook her head pulling out his arms. “I can’t keep losing people Len, I’m not strong enough to handle that. I don’t even know if coming back here was the right thing to do.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I told my dad I was coming back for my sister. She’s the one who convinced me to come here in the first place, but… I’m constantly living with the fear that we’re going to lose someone else. And there’s not enough of me left to keep losing such big pieces of myself.” 

“That’s life.” he told her. “It’s a roller coaster of insanity. One minute you're on top and nothing can go wrong and the next you're rotting in a jail cell waiting for your moment to escape. All you can do is hold on and treasure what you have, when you have it.” 

“I tried that once you know?” she explained. 

“Oh yeah, and what happened?” he asked. 

She huffed a laugh. “I died.” with that she turned on her heels and walked out, leaving Leonard behind.          


End file.
